Planes of Prophecy Tradeskill Achievement
Adventures, please see the Planes of Prophecy Timeline. Achievements that unlock Recipes *Crafting Disease gives Rune of Glory (V) (Recipe Book) -> Rune of Glory (V) (Adornment) *Crafting Fire‎ gives Rune of Witness (V) (Recipe Book) -> Rune of Witness (V) (Adornment) *Crafting Innovation‎ gives Rune of Juxtaposition (V) (Recipe Book) -> Rune of Juxtaposition (V) (Adornment) *Crafting Thunder‎ gives Rune of Championship (V) (Recipe Book) -> Rune of Championship (V) (Adornment) Crafting all 12 planar items gives Achievement Planar Crafting Completionist that rewards with the Thanatorse, the Festrus King mount. About this Achievement :The Tradeksill quests didn't on live as of launch (Nov. 28th, 2017), but with LU105: A Stitch in Time that arrives on February 13. :Copy of the post from Caith from the forum (the beta section will go away at some point) ::Unfortunately the tradeskill quest timeline for Planes of Prophecy was not coming together in a way that would make it fun and engaging, so we have decided to push it back until after launch. While this is disappointing to us all, we believe that delivering a rich and engaging tradeskill quest timeline is more important than delivering what would be a sub-par experience on the expansion launch date. Utilizing the extra time granted by pushing the tradeskill timeline back will allow us to deliver a more fully featured tradeskill experience for us all to enjoy. The tradeskill timeline will be our top priority once the rest of the expansion content and systems have been locked in. ::The base expansion will still have 10 new tradeskill levels complete with recipes, writs, and several top tier tradeskilled items integrated into the adventuring content. This push only affects the tradeskill quest timeline. Requirements for Completion Requirements to complete this series include: *You need to be at least level 100 Artisan to start the questline. *Because the guild hall gathering hirelings and the Pack Pony do not retrieve resources from the Plane of Magic zone, players must go out and manually gather resources. Travel To travel to the Plane of Magic, players must go to a spire in another zone (e.g. Enchanted Lands) or if a player is in a guild that has it, use the amenity in the form of the spire or wizard that creates a portal in the guild hall. The new zone's name will appear in the center of the map after interacting with the portal. *Within the Plane of Magic, players can use a flying mount to go from island to island or a teleport pad, similar to those found in other zones (e.g. Neriak). *Low-level characters can travel around the zone, provided attention is paid to the locations of enemies in the zone. Tradeskill Recipes The essential recipe books are sold by normal Tradeskill Recipe Salesmen. *You will not be able to see the essential recipe books until you achieve level 101. Changes to Prior Faction Recipes The Tradeskill Recipe Salesmen in all cities, including the guild hall hireling, now sell the both the essential and advanced recipe books for the previous expansion's factions. :This eliminates the prior faction "grind" to unlock the recipes, though both prior Tradeskill Timelines may offer additional benefits. The essential and advanced recipes that had their faction requirements removed include: *Those from the Deepforge Founders (Faction) in Maldura (e.g. the Deepforge Tailoring Essentials) *The recipes from the Bloody Tooth Clan (Faction) (e.g. Bloody Tooth Carpentry Essentials)